The invention pertains to wheel assemblies and more particularly to a wheel rim wherein an outboard positioned tire bead flange is designed to be separable from the main portion of the wheel rim. The separable outboard bead flange is secured on the wheel rim by means of a retaining ring received within an annular groove in the rim.
More particularly this invention pertains to a unique configuration for a wheel rim flange retaining ring and means to lock the ring on the rim in an emergency situation when such wheel is rotating at high speed, the mounted tire is deflated, and high centrifugal forces are present to throw the retaining ring off of the wheel rim.
In a wheel assembly of this type a deflated tire is firstly mounted on the wheel rim followed by the separable bead flange and finally by the retaining ring. Upon inflation of the mounted tire, the outboard tire bead forces the separable bead flange into contacting and locking engagement with the retaining ring. Alternatively, when the tire is deflated, the retaining ring is firstly removed followed by the separable bead flange and finally the deflated tire.
In the circumstance of a tire blowout when traveling at high speed, the outboard tire bead tends to work inboardly allowing the separable bead flange to follow in the same direction. Accordingly, the forceful engagement between the separable flange and retaining ring is lost and the ring may be thrown off of the wheel rim by the high centrifugal forces which are present. This of course, results in a dangerous and serious situation especially as these type wheel assemblies are used for aircraft applications.